


set my dick on fire

by reeria



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeria/pseuds/reeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry this is lame but i had no idea what to write IM SORRY OK<br/>but yeah, this isnt finished and idk whether to continue it or not</p><p>for honey~</p><p> </p><p>lmao wait why are people reading this, STOP! THIS IS EMBARRASSING! this is like, the worst thing I've ever written just pretend it doesn't exist</p>
            </blockquote>





	set my dick on fire

Rick was pretty sure his legs were never going to work again, along with his asshole. Apparently one fuck was never enough for Vyvyan and despite Neil and Mike’s complaints he wouldn't cease the shouting during their time in bed. Waking up with a headache and burning hips was the new normal, and sometimes it was practically impossible to roll out of the bed and put some clothes on because his body would ache and throb in places he didn't even know existed. They had started screwing each others brains out two weeks ago, they had both been very drunk, very horny and very desperate, and one thing lead to another and the next thing they knew they were pressed up against a wall and Vyvyan’s dick was in Rick’s ass. The morning after they had vowed it would never happen again, ever, but that very night Vyvyan had crawled into Rick’s bed and shoved himself down Rick’s throat (he had been more than willing, although very surprised) and since then they had learnt to just accept it.

So when Rick blinked open his eyes to the feeling of something or someone tugging on his little ponytail he groaned into his pillow and tried to shift away, still incredibly tired from the night before. Of course, it didn't work and the tugging only grew more powerful, actually pulling his head back completely.

“Ow! What the-“

“Rick! Bit of a problem!” Of course it was Vyvyan, he had been hoping it was Cliff Richard, here to sing him awake, but no it was Vyvyan.

“Let me sleep.” Rick grumbled, rolling back over.

“I can’t!”

“Why the hell not?” Vyvyan was back to tugging his hair, twisting it in his fingers and pulling it in a slow rhythm.

“Cause the kitchens on fire.” Rick sat up so quickly the ache in-between his thighs grew to the point it felt like his dick was on fire, not the kitchen.

“What?!” Now that he was sitting up he could clearly see Vyvyan and he could also see that a small part of hair had been burnt away, leaving it shorter. It looked funny so rick lifted his hand up to tug on it briefly.

“I was trying to make you breakfast! I think the toaster overheated?” Vyvyan had moved his hands over to Ricks and was now trying to pull him out of bed and towards the doorway. “You need to put it out!”

“Why me? Ow! Be careful you bastard!” Rick yelped, hissing in pain before batting Vyvyan’s hands away. “Why can't you get Neil or Mike to put it out?”

“They’re not in! It has to be you!”

“Well, why can't you put it out?” Vyvyan groaned in response, clearly annoyed that Rick wouldn't just get up out of bed. “Alright, alright, I’ll deal with it.” Rick fell out of the bed and climbed into the first pair of trousers he found on the floor, only to realise they were Vyvyan’s the moment he had pulled them up his legs. Vyvyan had ran back to the kitchen and so Rick hobbled after him, holding onto the walls and any other surfaces on the way to keep him upright, his legs felt a bit like jelly.  
As soon as he entered the kitchen he was coughing and waving his hands in the air, trying to shift the smoke away from his face so he could actually see where the hell he was going. He soon found the toaster, which was on fire, and quickly found the power socket, to switch it off. Vyvyan was standing behind him watching in awe whilst Rick ducked down and scrambled into the cupboard under the sink, trying to desperately find the small fire extinguisher he had bought two years ago, ready for this very situation. It was right at the back and Rick grabbed it, pulled it out and immediately used it on the small fire. In a matter of seconds the fire was gone and Rick was stumbling backwards into Vyvyan’s chest in surprise that something had actually gone right for once, and that the entire kitchen hadn’t burnt down.

“Bloody hell!” Vyvyan called out, right into Rick’s ear, and then suddenly Rick was being spun around and Vyvyan was tightly grasping onto his shoulders and shaking him as he spoke. ‘That was amazing!” Rick just blinked in confusion. “I thought we were going to die, but you saved us both!” Oh right, yeah, Rick had put the fire out.

“Well, y-you know, I just did what I needed too...do.” He was trying to play it cool, even though his hands were still shaking.

“I didn’t even know we had a fire extinguisher!” Vyvyan pulled the thing out of Rick’s grasp, he hadn’t even noticed he was still holding it, and studied the thing closely like it was some sort of alien object.

“Yeah, I, err, I think we’re going to need a new toaster Vyv.”

“Okay, we’ll buy one later, but first” He chucked the extinguisher over his shoulder; it hit the fridge with a clang and fell to the floor before rolling away out of sight. Vyvyan moved his free hands to grip onto Rick’s hips, lifting him up and carrying him over to table only to then drop him onto the hard surface and stare down at him.

“You know, usually you’re a complete bastard but just now you were pretty cool.”

“Cool?” Rick felt like he could cry from happiness.

“Yeah, I thought you were going to cry or something, but you didn’t!” Okay, maybe crying was a bad idea.

“I guess I was pretty cool just now wasn’t I?”

“Yeah! I actually want to suck your dick for once.” And with that the trousers Rick wore were being pulled down, to rest around his ankles and suddenly Vyvyan was leaning down to rest his tongue against the tip of Rick’s flaccid penis, dragging it down, along the length until his nose was buried in the mess of pubic hair.

‘Wait- Stop that!” This was totally inappropriate, what if someone walked in? Neil and Mike knew about Rick and Vyvyan’s little arrangement but they had yet to witness it in actual real life, they could enter the flat at any point to find the two doing something so embarrassing. Rick would rather the kitchen burn down than that.

“Stop wiggling around so much!” Vyvyan’s breath was warm against his skin and despite his best efforts, Rick found himself growing hard.


End file.
